


Yachiyo-san, I think this is too early for us

by warmmeatbun



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Romance, dumb stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmmeatbun/pseuds/warmmeatbun
Summary: Tsuruno, Felicia, and Sana has fallen victim on a witch curse. Iroha and Yachiyo never thought that they will face this kind of crisis, they feel they are too young for the responsibilities that befell before them. With the helps of Momoko, Rena, and Kaede, the two of them will try her best to overcome this trial.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Yachiyo-san, I think this is too early for us

It was a rare evening in Mikazuki House when there is only Iroha and Yachiyo without the rest of the usual members. Iroha cuts the vegetable for the dinner while Yachiyo is resting since she just came home earlier from her work. Yachiyo offered help for today’s cooking but Iroha ask her to just sit down and take it easy since it’s been a while for Yachiyo to have a free time on her hand. Iroha placed Yachiyo’s mug along with a pot of her favorite tea inside and left her to continue her cooking.

_Darn, my girlfriend is so cute_

Yachiyo thought as she observes Iroha’s movement on the kitchen while sipping her tea. She’s only 15 but she’s good at doing chores, taking care of children (including Felicia), picking good ingredients for the dishes, and a lot of necessary skills that needed by Japanese ideal wife (from Yachiyo’s personal perspective).

“Yachiyo-san”

“Y-Yes!”

Iroha’s sudden voice is enough to make her startled and quickly focusing her gaze on Iroha.

“Why are you keep looking at me? It’s e-embarrassing you know?”

Iroha then returning her focus again on cutting the vegetables in front of her. Yachiyo can see the ears that hidden between her pink locks are having a nearly same color with her hair, but darker. Yachiyo laughs amusingly and humming.

“W-what?”

Hearing Yachiyo’s casual reaction, Iroha frowns and trying to put on an intimidating aura. Far from getting intimidated, Yachiyo’s smirks just getting wider than before and stood up. Surprised by her sudden movement, Iroha instinctively put on her defense stance after putting down her kitchen knife.

“Why are you backing off?”

“Because Yachiyo-san is getting closer!”

“It’s not like I’m a familiar or a witch, you know?”

“I know”

_Bam!_

Iroha is no longer have any way out when her back is touching against wall. Yachiyo smoothly placed her hands on each side of Iroha’s head. Yachiyo remembers that her friends during high school always said that getting wall-slammed by a person they like is one of the young girl’s dream. After staying for a while, Iroha tilted her head for a little with a bemused expression.

“Yachiyo-san, what are you doing? I need to finished cooking dinner before everyone come home.”

Yachiyo’s amused smile quickly turned into puzzled expression, “Ain’t this is one of the young girl’s dream?”

“What is?”

“This thing, this wall-slam thing”

Iroha looking straight at Yachiyo’s eyes when suddenly Yachiyo can heard a _poff_ sound along with sudden smeared of red tint across her body.

“Iroha, cute”

“You are always like this! T-teasing me and messing up with me!”

“Oh, I do like to _mess you up_ ”

“Yachiyo-san!”

Iroha hits Yachiyo’s cheeks with her hands but then Yachiyo, still keeping on her teasing smirk, hold Iroha’s right hand and kiss it lightly. Iroha feels like her whole body is getting burned in instant and tries to pull her hand from Yachiyo’s grasp but ended in failure.

“Yachiyo-san! L-let me go!”

“Um, nope don’t want to”

“Uuh, stupid Yachiyo-san”

“Yup I’m stupid about you”

“Wha-! Geez you perv!”

“Yeah I admit that I’m getting a bit wild if it’s about you”

Iroha can feel that she already let out a steam from her head when she no longer can say anything back to Yachiyo. Sensing that she’s already won, Yachiyo buried her face on Iroha’s neck and kiss them lightly.

“Y-Yachiyo-san, I will really get mad if you continue this!”

“Ehh why not, we are alone anyway”

“I haven’t finished the dishes yet and everyone will back in less than hour!”

“Eh, this won’t take long anyway”

“Geez, Yachiyo-san!”

Iroha didn’t give up and still trying to break free from Yachiyo’s strong grip. It’s pretty rare for Yachiyo to getting this perked up considering she always back down if Iroha says no. Both Yachiyo and Iroha are getting too focused on each other that they don’t even realize that someone had come into their house and right now is standing right behind them on the living room entrance.

“Uhh, Yachiyo-san, Iroha-chan, I really don’t want to interrupt you guys but this is kind of emergency”

Both Yachiyo and Iroha quickly turned their head facing the source of earlier voice.

“Momoko-san?!”

Iroha quickly push Yachiyo with all of her strength and it succeed. While still trying to keep her composure, she walks quickly towards Momoko, “What happened, Momoko-san?”

Momoko let out a bitter smile towards Yachiyo that answered with a sigh, “Yeah, is there really any emergency?”

Momoko dawdling for a while and then looking at Yachiyo and Iroha again, “It will be quicker if you see it yourself”

Still puzzled, Yachiyo and Iroha looking at each other with confused stares but then they nod and decided to following Momoko’s step.

* * *

“What on earth is this….?”

Yachiyo can feel the blood drained from her face as soon as she saw the scene before her. Iroha who stood beside her can’t even utter any single word except the cold sweat that suddenly flows on her back.

“Ah! It’s Yachiyo and Iroha-chan!!”

“Oh, you are right, Tsuruno. It’s Yachiyo and Iroha!”

“Felicia, let’s see who can climb on Yachiyo faster between you and me!”

“That would be me!”, said Felicia when she suddenly runs toward Yachiyo’s direction leaving Tsuruno in the dust.

“That’s cheating!!!!!” Tsuruno also starting to running following Felicia towards Yachiyo’s direction.

Yachiyo, who still shocked can’t do anything except thinking that is human can really get climbed on. While still lost on her thought, Felicia suddenly hop on Yachiyo’s back and quickly climbed and straddled Yachiyo’s neck that resulting on Yachiyo’s loud gasp, “IT’S MY WIN!”

Tsuruno who gets annoyed also climbed on Yachiyo’s shoulder while mercilessly stepping on Yachiyo’s long hair, “THAT’S BECAUSE YOU WERE CHEATING!!!!”

Yachiyo, already looks lifeless can only put her arms on both Felicia and Tsuruno’s small body to make sure that they won’t fell down. Iroha snapped out of her trance and trying to help Yachiyo, but suddenly she can feel a small hand tugs her skirt. She slowly turned her gaze downward when she found familiar green haired shaking while calling her name.

“Iroha-san…”

Both Iroha and Yachiyo can’t help but wishing that the three kids in front of them might just be some kind of _uwasa_ , or maybe this is just a dream. Because, it is really possible for teenage girls to suddenly regressed become children in half a day?

“Geez! Rena won’t do any babysitting again, ever!”

Rena sighs annoyedly while combing her hair with her fingers trying to organize her hair. Her uniform also disheveled from keeping company Tsuruno and Felicia. Kaede, who still looks very tidy in comparison with Rena laughs amusingly, “It’s lucky that Sana-chan is such a docile kid”

Yachiyo and Iroha laugh nervously while trying to keep Tsuruno and Felicia from running. It’s a huge park and they don’t want the probability of looking for two missing kids.

“So, can someone explain what is happening here?”

Yachiyo starts the conversation after she make sure that her grip is strong enough to hold back Tsuruno from running around. Momoko clears her throat and begins her explanation.

* * *

Momoko, Rena, and Kaede were coming back from game center when suddenly they felt the presence of a witch. They quickly transformed and intrude witch’s barrier. After defeating a few familiar, the barrier suddenly vanished. It’s unlikely that the witch is defeated, it seems that the witch is running away. After undo their transformation, the three of them found three familiar hair color not far from them. They walked closer and already found the three of them struggle with their over-sized clothes.

“And then after that you quickly picked Kaede’s old clothes, make them change and let them playing in the park while Momoko contacted us” Yachiyo sighs and loosened her grips.

“Yup, both you and Iroha-chan won’t pick up your phone so I went straight to your houses only to saw that”

Yachiyo and Iroha blushes furiously while mumbling an apologize. Rena and Kaede can already imagine what happened so they decided to not pry further.

“Hey! I’m hungry! Let’s go home!”

Felicia impatiently hit Yachiyo’s arm repeatedly. Yachiyo sighs again and Iroha hands her a candy, “Eat this first and be patient, Felicia-chan. We need to sort this complicated situation first, okay?” Said Iroha while pat her head gently.

Felicia perks up and receives the candy, she quickly throws it into her mouth while thanking Iroha. Iroha can feel a pressuring gaze from her back and discovered Tsuruno and Sana whose looking at her. Iroha smiles a little and also give each of them the candy. It’s a good thing today she brought candies.

Looking at the three of them who ate candy happily while getting patted by Iroha, Yachiyo turned her gaze towards Momoko, “Could it be, not only the body but their mental state is regressed as well?” 

Momoko hums for a moment while trying to remember their earlier behavior, “That is possible considering they remember that they are magical girls and stuffs”

Yachiyo rest her back on the park's chair while looking at something that supposed to be a heart-warming scene in front of her, “This one is really a troublesome witch curse”

After decided that Momoko and her team will be helping out for the witch hunt, they decided to going home. It never crossed in Yachiyo and Iroha’s mind that walking home with three kids might be more tiring than fighting a few familiars.

* * *

“Iroha, second serving!”

“Yachiyo! I want to take a bath with you!”

“Iroha-san, would you read this picture book for me?”

The storm hasn’t passed yet since they arrived at home. The mental regression condition made everything worse when Tsuruno and Felicia won’t stop their bickering and Sana craves more attention than usual. Iroha quickly refill Felicia’s bowl with rice while Yachiyo tries to take off Tsuruno from her shoulder. Sana is hugging her picture book in front of the television looking calm, unlike her two comrades. It was until a few minutes later in the midst of washing the dishes that suddenly she heard Sana’s little sobs. Iroha quickly turned off the faucet and almost leap to sitting at Sana’s side.

When Iroha and Sana in the middle of reading the picture book, Felicia just finished her meal and suddenly slip her head on Iroha’s lap. Unlike the usual, Felicia obediently listening to Iroha’s story-telling time. Iroha giggles and continue her reading when she can feel a familiar small hand tucks her apron. It was Sana that looking at Iroha with a complicated expression. Iroha caress Sana’s head and then pat her other lap that isn’t occupied by Felicia’s head. Sana perks up for a little and then slowly put her head on Iroha’s lap.

The peaceful story-telling time reach its end when Iroha can heard Yachiyo’s scolding and Tsuruno’s careless laughter as well as their steps. Tsuruno loudly open the door followed by scowling Yachiyo that tried to make Tsuruno dries her hair.

“Ahh Iroha-chan’s lap pillow! Felicia, switch with me”

“Don’t want to”

“Ehh, Sana-chan then?”

“I-I also don’t want to”

Tsuruno who faced double rejection looks dejected. Yachiyo use the moment to catch Tsuruno and forcefully make her sit on the sofa to get her hair dried.

“Master, I also want to have Iroha-chan’s lap pillow”

“You are so hopeless, you can use mine after you get your hair dried”

“Ehh? Master’s lap pillow? Uhh”

“What’s with that disappointed face?”

Yachiyo push her finger to poke Tsuruno’s cheek forcefully. The sponginess is close to Felicia’s.

“Yachiyo-san, I will take Felicia-chan and Sana-chan to take a bath with me, okay?”

“Got it”

The rest of the night spent peacefully because the three of them look tired and didn’t move much after bath. Yachiyo and Iroha put each of them at their respective bedroom after they fell asleep on the living room. After that, the two of them sighs tiredly as they rest their body on the couch.

“I never thought that looking after the childres is this tough” said Iroha while sipping her hot chocolate. She’s used to taking care of her little sister but she never felt this exhausted before.

“There's three of them, also the combination of Felicia and Tsuruno is pretty…astonishing. It will be rude to compare the normal children to them”

Iroha laughs and placed her mug on the table, “But honestly it makes me glad that everyone can be honest with their feeling, especially Sana-chan”

Yachiyo hums and then smoothly placed her hand on Iroha’s waist to closed the distance between them, “Futaba-san does seem more spoiled than usual. But she deserved that, considering her circumstances.”

Iroha winces a little when she remembers what her family had done to her. Yachiyo smiles and put her lips lightly on Iroha’s cheek, “You will become a great mother and wife in the future, Iroha”

Iroha stares unamusingly while pout her cheek, “Whose wife?”

Not expecting the question, Yachiyo became overwhelmed and with a crimson face whispering, “M-Mine”

Iroha chuckles and let out a satisfied smile. Sometimes Iroha’s personality is such a mystery for Yachiyo. She can be very shy at one time but then she will unexpectedly become bolder than anyone Yachiyo ever met, not including Mitama.

* * *

“Iroha-chan look! We are back!”

Tsuruno suddenly barge into the living room startling Iroha that quietly making breakfast on the kitchen. Iroha placed the final piece of bread on the plate and walking toward Tsuruno. She observes every part and then nods satisfyingly, “It seems like Momoko-san already defeated the witch last night”

Tsuruno quickly take her phone and sent a thank you message for Momoko. Sana and Felicia that come later also look happy with their condition.

“Now that the cursed is lifted, I will wake Yachiyo-san to inform her about this”

“Um, wait, Iroha”

Iroha almost leave the living room when Felicia awkwardly grabs Iroha’s arm to stop her. Iroha looking at Felicia with a smile on her face while tilting her head.

“Will you do that again even though I returned to normal?”

“Umm, what exactly?”

“That, last night, you know read a book, and, lap pillow”

Felicia uncharacteristically stuttering while looking nervous with a massive blush is a rare occasion. After thinking for a while, Iroha remembers that last night Felicia did looks like enjoying her story-telling with the lap pillow. Iroha laughs and nods affectionately, ”Of course, Felicia-chan”

Felicia titters and heading toward the dining table happily. Iroha let out a caring sigh and continue her walk towards Yachiyo’s room only to get interrupted by Sana’s quivering voice.

“Iroha-san…!”

Iroha stop her movement for a second time and looking at Sana amusingly, “What it is, Sana-chan?”

“I also, just like Felicia-chan, want to do that again!”

Unlike Felicia that technically younger than her, Sana’s request feels a bit tougher. But after remembering her conversation with Yachiyo about Sana last night, and seeing that anxious expression, it’s impossible to turn her down.

“Okay, Sana-chan”

Sana smiles happily and following Felicia’s step toward the dining table. Tsuruno who observed since earlier nudge Iroha jokingly, “Hm, you sure are popular, Iroha-chan”

Iroha turned to Tsuruno bashfully, “Geez, stop teasing me, Tsuruno-chan”

“What are you doing here?”

Yachiyo suddenly came behind two of them. Seeing Iroha and Tsuruno that standing on the living room entrance sure making Yachiyo puzzled by the situation.

“Nothing, master. I just told Iroha-chan that I also want to get spoiled by her next time”, said Tsuruno as she throws her arms around Iroha’s shoulder pulling her into a close hug.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Master, possessive guys are unpopular, you know?”

“Tsuruno get over here so I can knock some sense into you”

“Oh! Yachiyo is getting mad, your turn, Iroha-chan”, Tsuruno lightly pushes Iroha towards Yachiyo’s direction and escape to Sana and Felicia that happily eat their breakfast. Yachiyo catch Iroha’s body hastily and let out a sigh, “I swear, Tsuruno is so annoying”

Iroha chuckles and greet Yachiyo, “Good morning, Yachiyo-san”

“Good morning, it looks like everyone is back to normal”

“Yes. We should thank Momoko-san’s team”

“Yeah. They are pretty cute like that, but I think I prefer this after all”

**Author's Note:**

> At first I want to make it longer with multiple chapter but I gave up. This story is something like my dumb imagination from my 3am thoughts. 
> 
> Yachiyo and Iroha are a dumb couple even in the game I can't waiting for the second season.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
